24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Current events archive
On this page we will add information and news about Wiki 24 including any software upgrades, significant changes, community events and any shutdowns scheduled by Wikia. New namespace created * 3rd February 2009 Thanks to the work of Wikia Community Team member Uberfuzzy, our project now has a searchable, unique namespace for Quotes! Prior to his help, all the quotes were located in the Main namespace and were simply preceded by a "Quote:" prefix. Now the pages are in their own unique namespace, which can be isolated for specific searches using Special:Search (read: will not clutter Main namespace searches) and visible as a group in . (Each quote article still retains its unique edit history, and the automated moves which made this possible are visible in the Latest intel by toggling the "Show Bots" option.) Spotlighted Wikia! * 17th January 2009 Wiki 24 is now featured as a Spotlight Wikia! For several weeks, our wiki will be listed among other Spotlighted project with a unique image link at the bottom of all Entertainment wikis in the Wikia network. New SpecialPage (and a notice from Wikia) * 22nd September 2008 Central Wikia has announced a new SpecialPage, ' ', which is "much more detailed than the in-built MediaWiki statistics page found at ." It contains a wide variety of data and new methods to keep the information accurate and up-to-date. It should be available to all registered users, so, enjoy! Additionally, Wiki 24 contributors should know that, for about an hour starting at 09:00 UTC (2:00 AM PDT) on Tuesday morning, the wiki will be in "read-only" mode. Articles can be looked up, but no changes will be permissible at that time because the master database will be moved to another server to maximize performance and reliability. The growing wiki: two great changes * 16th July 2008 The wiki has experienced two great changes recently: first, the addition of SignorSimon as our latest administrator. Congratulations to SignorSimon! And, we now have a brand new facelift from Wikia! A special thanks to Wikia Helper Nathan for his invaluable assistance in integrating the new look while retaining Wiki 24 aesthetic essentials like the color scheme. 5000th image * 3rd July 2008 As of BadarMarwanDeleted.jpg, Wiki 24 has 5000 images! 3000th article * 28th June 2008 As of Abbie Bernstein, Wiki 24 has 3000 articles! New Situation Room * 8th June 2007 Thanks to Proudhug we've got a brand spanking new Situation Room. This new forum will allow us to organise topics easier and it will just generally be easier. Post new topics in the New Situation Room. Well done everyone involved. :D Blue Rook * 6th June 2007 Congratulations to Blue Rook on his promotion to Administrator status! No doubt he'll do a wonderful job. Czech Wiki 24 * 31st May 2007 The sixth version of Wiki 24 has been created! Visit our latest incarnation at the Czech language site. 2000th article * 13th May 2007 Almost exactly a year after our 1000th article Wiki 24 reached the next milestone of 2000 articles. The 2000th article was United States Navy which was created by MoChan. Well done! Newest Admin * 18th January 2007 Congrats to our newest administrator, CWY2190! He is a longtime active contributor and has done just about everything from writing episode guides to thwarting vandals. Spoilers * 8th December 2006 As it is less than a week till Day 6 is released in the United States, we are implimenting a zero-tolerance policy on spoilers. One spoiler and you're out permenantly. I will post another announcment when this policy is lifted. On another note, Happy New Year to everyone. Let's hope 2007 will be another great year for Wiki 24! Wiki 24: 1 Year Old * 30th September 2006 It's Wiki 24's first birthday. The first page was created on the 30th Septemeber 2005 and since then we have accumulated over 1,000 articles and many valued users. So, Happy Birthday Wiki 24! CTU Com Line: New Wiki 24 Forum * 27th September 2006 Wiki 24 now has a new forum: The CTU Com Line. Registration takes seconds and then you can talk about Wiki 24 policies, issues or just the show itself! Please register so that we can all talk about the issues that matter to us on Wiki 24. --24 Administration 17:33, 27 September 2006 (UTC) German version launched * 8th September 2006 de.24.wikia is available now. Watch out :-) and please add an interwiki link on your main page if there's some content on the German version, hopefully soon! Wiki 24 NL The first foreign language version of Wiki 24 is now available! Adnergje has created Wiki 24 NL, the Dutch version of our site. Anyone who understands even a little Dutch is urged to help out. Here's to looking forward to more international translations in the future! Newest Admin * 6th July 2006 Congrats to Kapoli, the latest user to be granted administrator status! Kapoli is one of the oldest and most active editors here at Wiki 24 as well as a 24 fan from the very beginning. She's contributed extensively to the look and feel of the site, as well as writing several episode guides. New York Times * 17th June 2006 Wiki 24 was mentioned today in Katie Hafner's NY Times article about Wikipedia entitled Growing Wikipedia Revises Its 'Anyone Can Edit' Policy. Click the link to read it. A huge thanks goes out to Ms. Hafner and to everyone else who's contributed to the popularity and exposure of Wiki 24! Newest Admin * 11th June 2006 I'd like to extend a big congratulations to Xtreme680, our newest administrator at Wiki 24! A diligent Counter Vandalism Agent, Xtreme680 has only been an active editor here for a couple of months, yet already has nearly 3000 edits under his belt! Never one to shy away from large, daunting tasks such as changing hundreds of character pages to conform to newly revised standards, Xtreme680 is constantly working to improve the style and format of each and every page at Wiki 24. In addition to being an active editor at Wikipedia, Xtreme680 is also the founder and administrator at The O.C. Wikia. Wikia Featured Wiki * 3rd June 2006 Wiki 24 is officially the Featured Wikia on the Wikicities site. Congratulations to everyone who has helped the site over the past 9 months and thank you to everyone who voted for us. --24 Administration 19:15, 3 June 2006 (UTC) 1000th Article * 19th May 2006 Wiki 24 has hit 1000! Our 1000th article was Angelo Marcella. Well done! --24 Administration 15:43, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Wikia * 20th April 2006 For all of you who have bookmarked Wiki 24, you may have found the bookmark is not working. This is because our parent comany has changed it's name to Wikia. You should change your bookmark to http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page --24 Administration 15:40, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Wikia Featured Wiki Nominee * 31st March 2006 After all the work we've done here, I decided that we should get some credit for it outside of Wiki 24 so, I've nominated Wiki 24 for the Wikia Featured Wiki. It's much like our Article of the Month but with Wikis instead. If you want to vote for Wiki 24 or any other Wiki, go to Wikia website (you'll find a link on the left hand side of the page somewhere) and then follow the links to the Featured Wiki section. --24 Administration 22:32, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Google Top 5 * 15th March 2006 For the first time in our 6 months of activity, typing Wiki 24 in Google brings up Wiki 24 in the top 5. In the past we haven't even been on the first 10 pages so this is quite an achievment seeing as we've only been around since September! New Searching * 13th Febuary 2006 The people at Wikimedia have changed the way you can search and start a new page. See for more information. Front Page I'm trying a new format on the main page. Instead of that writing at the top (like in Memory Alpha) I'm gonna experiment with a Wikipedia style with a brief introduction and then a little bit to help people find their way around. Talk about it on the Situation Room if you have any thoughts on the matter. Wiki 24ians * 29th November 2005 For tose of you who contribute here, no matter how much or or how little, add your name to the list of Wiki 24ians. Your legacy on the Wiki will then be secure for as long as it is running! --24 Administration 17:50, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) New Categories * 10th November 2005 I have started a new system for categories with insufficient information. Stubs will still be very short articles which have no real information. Insufficient Information Level 1 will be for articles of any length with little to no real information. Insufficient Information Level 2 will be for articles which only have a brief summary and need the actual content added. Insufficient Information Level 3 is for articles which are generally good but could use some more information in an area. (For instance, a character article which is missing out information on Day 4.) I hope this new categories will help everyone. --24 Administration 15:56, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) 100th Article * 4th November 2005 Wiki 24 has gained it's 100th article! The article was about Michelle Dessler. This is 100 articles in only 2 months so image what we could do in a year! Let's try and get to 200, 300, 400 and a 1000! --24 Administration 21:37, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) New Look * 28th October 2005 I've changed the look of the Wiki so that it looks darker but still a community. Hopefully, people will appriciate this but I can change it back anytime. --24 Administration 18:38, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) Create An Article Option * 10th October 2005 I have added the ability for users to create an article by typing the the article name into the search bar and then clicking on the create an article with this title link. Hopefully this will make it easier for people to cretae articles. --24 Administration 18:38, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24